What a Night for a Breeze
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Mario sets the temperature of his house at a reasonably warm degrees, the weather outside decides to send some of its own cool air into Mario's house as well... how can the red capped plumber be able to sleep at night now?


**What a Night for a Breeze**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (frowns) Man, I will truly, honestly miss September. It and December are the only awesome things about Autumn.

Disclaimer: (scoffs) And what is it about Autumn that you hate so much?

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Autumn sucks! The temperature is too cold, the colors change into ugliness that I can't comprehend, I hate Halloween and Thanksgiving... what more could you possibly ask me on how much I hate Autumn?

Disclaimer: That Fall is one of the biggest moments for video gaming?

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Fall being major for gaming my ass. There's only ONE title that I want this Autumn (being of which I won't mention to you folks, so hah ha), and I have gotten MUCH more games and delights way back... in the SPRING.

Disclaimer: (shakes head) Is there anything to please you about the wonderful season of change that is Autumn?

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (snarl) No. Now shut up and start disclaiming, or else I'm cutting your paycheck in half. (gets out a pair of scissors)

Disclaimer: (sigh) Fine. Mario and Luigi belong to Nintendo. There, happy? (grumble mumble)

* * *

As the bright, white moon shines brightly on the green-roofed wooden home that Mario and Luigi call home, the Mario Brothers prepare to sleep. Being that it was the last day of September, Mario has installed some air heaters into the house, being that it started to become quite cold around the Mushroom Kingdom. Setting the temperature at a reasonable condition (78 degrees), the red-capped plumber headed into his red bunk bed, with was the bottom of the bunk bed he and Luigi shared, wearing his red and blue pajamas as he took off his red cap, tossing it coolly onto the stool nearby.

"Good-a night-a, Luigi," Mario stated as he started snoring quite loudly, enough to drive a hive of bees angry.

Luigi shook his head, replying with a loud yawn, "Good night, Mario. Pleasant dreams." He then started snoring, as did Mario, pleasantly resting.

As the night started to cool down and the moon was covered by several dark clouds, the wind blew by the chimney as cool air entered into the house. Mario, feeling the cool air coming, covered himself with his yellow-colored blanket, feeling the breeze hit his face. As more cool air came down, the Italian plumber covered himself completely with the blanket, as he started to shiver. Surprisingly, Luigi has managed to sleep with no problem at all, apparently not feeling the cool air.

More than seven minutes passed as Mario continued shivering, the cool air coming into the wooden home more and more. Mario was tempted to get up and make the temperature more warmer as he felt his moustache sticking up, starting to freeze. The air, despite the temperature, got cooler and cooler, and as Mario increased the heaters by 82 degrees, he still felt the cool air coming. Mario's right eye twitched in vein as he started banging his head on the wall, trying to get warm. He sighed to himself and went back into his bunk bed, trying to sleep as he once again covered himself with his yellow blanket.

After two minutes and eighteen seconds, Mario grinned as he felt comfortable with the temperature, no longer feeling cold at all. As he sighed and started snoozing, however, one of the heaters broke. Mario immediately woke up as he heard this, and jumping out of bed, he screamed in vein as he watched the steam going out. To make matters worse, each at its own time, every other heater broke as well, causing Mario to scream loudly. He then slowly shifted his head towards the chimney, to see that even more cool air was pouring down. He then heard gusty winds picking up from outside, and he rushed to see this for himself.

He was in dismay. How could it get so cold within only a few minutes during night? As Mario scratched his head in confusion, he noticed that Luigi, surprisingly, was able to sleep through it all. Now Mario truly was baffled, asking himself, "How could-a my younger brother, who's ore of a big wimp than-a anyone I know-a, sleep through all this craziness?" He did not have time to question anymore, as the wind was powerful enough to cause the cool air pushed down the chimney to start chucking Mario around in the air, causing him to scream.

Luigi, who was in his green bunk bed on top, only turned to his right, smacking his lips together as he dreamt of cherries. Mario, however, couldn't be able to grasp himself as he was tossed around like a trio of juggling balls, the house getting cooler and cooler by the minute. Ah, what a pleasant night, eh?

**THE END**


End file.
